phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Cooksey
Danny Cookseyhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0177528/bio (born November 2, 1975) is an American actor, singer, voice artist, and comedian. He has been in show business since he was very young and is best remembered for playing the roles of Sam McKinney on the last years of the TV show Diff'rent Strokes, Montana Max on Tiny Toon Adventures and Robert "Bobby" Budnick on the Nickelodeon program, Salute Your Shorts. Danny has also been in Xiaolin Showdown. In Phineas and Ferb, he voices Thaddeus. Early life Cooksey was born in Moore, Oklahoma, the son of Melody Ann (née Herpolscheiemer) and Daniel Ray Allen, Sr. Career Movies and TV In 1980, he and his mother moved to Los Angeles with the intention to pursue a career in country music. When an agent saw his performance, he was invited to audition for Diff'rent Strokes. He spent 3 years as a regular in the show, before moving on to The Cavanaughs, where he stayed for another 3 years. In 1983, he played an orphan on The Dukes of Hazzard who befriends a lost Basset hound mistaken for Sherriff Rosco's hound Flash. He also starred in several TV roles, most notably Nickelodeon's Salute Your Shorts, in which he was cast largely due to his red hair, and a brief role in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. He also lent his voice for The Further Adventures of SuperTed where he voiced SuperTed in the US broadcast of the series, Little Clowns of Happytown, Montana Max in Tiny Toon Adventures, Victor the bully in Ren & Stimpy, Jack Spicer in Xiaolin Showdown, and Disney's 101 Dalmatians TV series as well as Dave in Disney's Dave the Barbarian. He also provided the voice for the character Urchin, a merboy in Disney's The Little Mermaid. He also voiced "Stoop Kid" in the Nicktoon Hey Arnold!, in which the character looked very much like him. He also provided the voice for the character Peter Lik in What's with Andy? (2001–2002). Other television roles include John Connor's friend, Tim, in the movie Terminator 2: Judgment Day, an orphan in the telefilm A Smoky Mountain Christmas opposite Dolly Parton and Lee Majors, and he also starred alongside Richard Dean Anderson in a guest role on MacGyver and a regenerated hellspawn in the episode "The Burning Man" from the 1980s version of The Twilight Zone. He also appeared in an episode of Are You Afraid Of The Dark? and made an appearance on Kim Possible episode Vir-tu-ron as a secondary character Jake (Player with the glasses). He played the character Keef in two episodes of Invader Zim (Though one episode was never finished or aired, his voice work for the episode is still available on DVD) as well as other minor parts. He continued his work in the field of voice-over animation by being a regular on Pepper Ann. He also voiced one of the secret scientists in Cartoon Network's The Secret Saturdays, Django of the Dead in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Hot-Streak (Francis Stone) from Static Shock and a young Snake Eyes in G.I. Joe: Renegades. He also had a small role in Mom and Dad Save The World as well as a role as Brad on Kick Buttowski. Cooksey also voiced Peng in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Music He was the lead singer in the band Bad4Good. They released one CD, Refugee, on Interscope Records in 1992. Cooksey has lent his voice to several musical projects, too. *In 1991-1992, Cooksey was in a rock/metal band called Bad4Good, organized by guitarist Steve Vai. The band released one album. *In 1996, he went into a band called Lucy's Milk. *Since 2004, he has been in a band called Arbuckle. Video games *''24: The Game'' - Additional Voices *''Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits'' - Maru *''Banjo-Tooie'' - Mr. Patch *''Meet the Robinsons'' - Emperor Stanley *''MadWorld'' - Leo / Scared Businessman / Killseeker 3 *''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' - Additional Voices *''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' - Additional Voices *''Need for Speed: Underground'' - Additional Voices *''Quake 4'' - Medic Anderson *''Xiaolin Showdown'' - Jack Spicer See also *''Diff'rent Strokes'' *Bad4Good References External links * * *Arbuckle (current band) MySpace *Danny Cooksey fanlisting Category:D Category:Actors